


Impasse

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychological Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fine di una scommessa, e un tempo bloccato.<br/>Gli attori non conoscono le battute successive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente è stato il pensiero dell'estrema potenzialità di questo momento a costringermi a descriverlo. Se Seishiro non avesse deciso che il suo rapporto con Subaru finiva con la fine della scommessa... Se Hokuto avesse pensato ad un altro modo per occuparsi di suo fratello... Se Subaru fosse 'tornato indietro' prima. Bastava che una sola di queste variabili si fosse verificata, e il corso degli eventi sarebbe cambiato. Forse.

 

 

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.  
Non c’è stato più tempo per quelle ciambelle*, dopo la fine della scommessa. Seishiro ha pensato fosse un peccato, così si è recato personalmente da Mister Donut, e ne ha ordinate quattro.  
Ora le attende al tavolo, pigramente consapevole delle occhiate curiose degli altri consumatori sul suo occhio cieco –si è liberato di quelle fastidiose bende appena ha potuto, tanto nessuno lo sorveglia più. L’orologio a muro sopra la sua testa scandisce i secondi.  
Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Ti  
E all’improvviso si sorprende di riuscire a sentire quel suono quasi impercettibile, tanto da seguirlo mentalmente. Si sorprende di sorprendersene, anche.  
Seishiro si rende conto di essere immerso nel silenzio.  
Ed è strano.  
Perché, fosse ancora un anno fa, quel silenzio avrebbe potuto sognarselo.  
Un anno fa ci sarebbe stata Hokuto-chan e la sua voce squillante, tanto da attirare lo sguardo di tutta la clientela. Probabilmente avrebbe attaccato con le sue lamentele su quanto una singola ciambella fosse ipercalorica anche solo a guardarla, e si sarebbe rifiutata di comprarne _Perché devo trovare marito, e le donne grasse non lo trovano di certo_ , per poi guardare con astio la sua porzione come fonte di tentazione e assaggiarne da lui, _Perché una dieta con te proprio non si può fare, Sei-chan._  
Un anno fa ci sarebbe stato Subaru-kun e il suo sguardo distratto. Probabilmente avrebbe mangiato la sua ciambella lentamente ed educatamente, facendo di tutto per non attirare l’attenzione su di sé. E si sarebbe sporcato il naso di zucchero, e Hokuto-chan avrebbe riso, e lui l’avrebbe guardata senza capire con grandi occhi confusi, e Seishiro si sarebbe sporto verso di lui, e con le dita avrebbe tolto quei granelli dal suo naso. Solo per provocare quel rossore violento sul suo viso delicato. Solo per ottenere quell’imbarazzato _grazie_ balbettante. _Solo per vedere la sua reazione_. Subaru-kun gli avrebbe passato una sua ciambella di nascosto, più tardi, attento allo sguardo inquisitorio della sorella – _Subaru, stai mangiando, vero? Sei troppo magro!_ -, un sorriso timido sulle labbra, silenziosamente pregandolo di non dire nulla.  
Solo un anno fa.  
“La sua ordinazione.”  
Seishiro sorride alla cameriera prima che si allontani. “Grazie.”  
Ma l’anno della scommessa è finito, e non c’è più nulla di quei suoni, ormai. Non vede Hokuto-chan da quando era ricoverato in ospedale, e vista la situazione dubita che la vedrà ancora. E Subaru-kun non può più arrossire, non può più sorridere, non è neanche più Subaru-kun. Non è che una bellissima bambola inanimata – _rotta_. Non c’è neanche alcun gusto nell’ucciderlo, men che mai in quelle condizioni.  
Perché Subaru-kun ha perso, e le cose non sono cambiate. Seishiro non appartiene ancora a nessuno – neppure a lui. Subaru-kun non è riuscito a far sì che lui gli appartenesse.  
E così c’è solo – _di nuovo_ \- silenzio, e Seishiro sa che tornerà ad abituarvisi come prima. Perché è quella la sua natura.  
Sorride tra sé, e scelta la ciambella più grossa la porta alla bocca, e la assaggia.  
Le lancette continuano a muoversi.  
   
   
 

 

Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum.  
“Hokuto-chan.”  
Apre gli occhi, solleva appena il capo –giusto il tanto necessario per vedere la sua interlocutrice, ma non stacca l’orecchio da _lì_.  
Sembra così piccola, la nonna, su quella sedia a rotelle; si direbbe quasi fragile. E stanca. E distrutta.  
“Hokuto-chan, vai a riposarti. Non dormi più.”  
Distrutta come lei. Come _lui_.  
Scuote la testa fermamente. “Preferisco restare qui.”  
Il rumore, al suo orecchio destro, continua cadenzato.  
Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu  
Un sospiro. “Abbiamo eretto un kekkai in questa stanza, e ogni entrata è sorvegliata. Non c’è modo di entrare qui senza essere scoperti … nessuno farà del male a Subaru-san.”  
_Subaru-san._  
Un moto di ribellione all’improvviso quasi costringe Hokuto ad urlare, urlare con tutto il fiato che ha.  
_Subaru, non Subaru-san! Lui non è Subaru-san, non voleva esserlo!_  
Urlerebbe solo per fare qualcosa, solo per liberarsi di quella rabbia e di quel dolore e di quella impotenza –e di quella colpa che porta dentro come una macchia infamante, indelebile, sporca. Ma non le è rimasta più voce per gridare, per singhiozzare, per imprecare e maledire, e supplicare una risposta che non arriva mai.  
Può solo sussurrare, ora. E il sussurro non soffoca il suono al suo orecchio.  
Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. Tu-tum.  
“Non è per lui”, dice, e serra più forte l’abbraccio intorno alla sua schiena. La sua voce si incrina. “Lui non sa nemmeno che io sia qui. E’ per me che lo faccio … perché _io so_ che lui _non_ è qui.”  
Il groppo in gola le impedisce di parlare oltre, e il suo stesso cuore concitato copre il suono rassicurante al suo orecchio. Tace.  
E poi la mano leggera della nonna si posa sui suoi capelli, una carezza quasi impercettibile. Al di là della preoccupazione e della sofferenza mostra la stessa colpa che Hokuto vede riflessa allo specchio ogni giorno. Sa di essere stata compresa.  
Silenziosa com’è entrata, la nonna si trascina faticosamente verso la porta, e va via.  
L’improvviso silenzio le ferisce le orecchie. Solleva il capo d’istinto, prima di potersi fermare.  
Fa male come la prima volta.  
L’immobilità muta di suo fratello abbandonato su una sedia, il braccio fasciato, il pallore malato, l’espressione apatica, _quegli occhi spenti e vuoti_ , la ossessiona di giorno come di notte nei sogni, e Hokuto non ha pace, preda di un terrore cieco che le ricorda costantemente che ha permesso a se stessa di fidarsi troppo del Sakurazukamori, di abbandonarlo a lui, di _perderlo_.  
Quando tutto sembra perduto corre sempre da lui, lo stringe forte, appoggia l’orecchio sul suo petto, e ascolta il battito del suo cuore. E ritorna a respirare.  
Perché Subaru è ancora vivo.  
Ha fatto un pensiero, ultimamente, e sa che non si tratta di uno sfogo irrazionale causato dalla disperazione –proprio per questo ha paura, paura da morire. Ha capito che per quel suono non c’è niente – _niente_ \- che non darebbe.  
_Nemmeno la sua vita stessa._  
Chiude gli occhi, torna ad ascoltare. Il mondo scompare.  
Il cuore di Subaru continua a battere.

   
   
 

  
 

_Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic._  
_Qualcosa gocciola, ma è buio e non si vede. Il silenzio è quasi assoluto, e lui cammina. Sa che sta cercando qualcosa._  
_Camminare è difficile, perché il pavimento è bagnato, e le caviglie sono immerse in un liquido sconosciuto._  
_Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic._  
_Non sa cosa sia quel suono, o da dove venga. Forse è semplicemente ovunque. Forse non esiste nemmeno._  
_Non c’è luce._  
_Il liquido aumenta di volume, e gli arriva alle ginocchia. Ha paura. Vorrebbe uscirne fuori. Vorrebbe –_  
_C’è qualcuno._  
_Girato di spalle, appena distinguibile, immobile come una statua. Non c’è abbastanza luce, ma conosce quella figura. La conosce così bene …_  
_Il suo cuore ha uno spasimo._  
_Plic plic plic plic plic pl_  
_“Seishiro-san!”_  
_E ora che i suoi occhi si sono abituati all’oscurità riesce a distinguere ogni cosa. La sua schiena ampia, il modo in cui sta sempre dritto, i suoi capelli neri che si perdono nel buio assoluto._  
_Giorni e giorni passati a osservare quella figura._  
_Si volta, lento._  
_All’improvviso non gli importa più -il cuore che si strappa un po’ ad ogni battito forsennato-, né del buio, né della solitudine, né del liquido che gli arriva allo sterno. Gli importa solo che lui lo veda. Che sia con lui._  
_Un sorriso, gli occhi dorati fissi nei suoi. Non porta gli occhiali._  
_Soffoca._  
Ti amo, ti voglio, ti appartengo! _, gli urlerebbe, con tutto il fiato che ha in gola, fino a spezzarsi il respiro e perdere la voce, perché lui capisca, capisca, e non vada via mai._  
Ti amo, ti voglio, ti appartengo! _, perché non gliel’ha detto, non gliel’ha mai detto, e dentro al suo petto_ _non può più trattenerlo –_ gli fa così male.  
Ti amo, ti voglio, ti appartengo! _Tende il braccio destro verso di lui._  
_E il sorriso di Seishiro-san si allarga, freddo, crudele._  
_“Subaru-kun, davvero credi che ti verrei a salvare?”_  
Ah …  
_Ma a Seishiro-san non importa nulla di lui._  
_Il suo braccio crolla senza vita sul fianco. Brucia orribilmente –è rotto: un bicchiere di vetro infranto._  
_Gocce scure gli cadono dalle dita._  
_Plic. Plic. Plic._  
_Sangue._  
_Sangue dal suo petto, squarciato profondamente. Sangue dalle sue mani, marchiate._  
_Sangue da Seishiro-san._  
_Dalla sua mano assassina,  gocciolante sangue non suo._  
_Dal suo occhio destro, cieco. Del_ suo _sangue, stavolta, copioso e denso e scuro._  
_Sangue su sangue, goccia a goccia, che si accumula ai suoi piedi, che gli arriva ora fino al mento._  
_Annegherà._  
_E Seishiro-san è fuori da quella pozza scura. Lo guarda morire senza battere ciglio, e sorride, sorride, sorride._  
_“Addio.”_  
_Dolore._  
_Il sangue lo sommerge, gli occlude le vie respiratorie, il sorriso di Seishiro-san scompare._  
_Chiude gli occhi._  
_Non vuole più lottare. Non vuole più vedere, sentire. Non vuole più muoversi._  
_Non vuole più vivere –non ha saputo essere abbastanza._  
Ti amo  
Ti voglio  
Ti appartengo  
_Annega._  
_…_  
_Buio. Silenzio. E’ raggomitolato su se stesso, le braccia sul viso, e non si muove. Il pavimento è freddo._  
_Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic._  
_Qualcosa continua a gocciolare_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *: “Ma se ti senti così in colpa voglio offrirti una chance per farti perdonare. Sei disponibile ad accettare qualunque mia richiesta? Allora … Potresti andarmi a comprare delle ciambelle alla crema da Mister Donut?” (Tokyo Babylon, vol. 6)


End file.
